LittleGhostlyRose
LittleGhostlyRose is the creator and main writer as well as artist for Rosefell. Her age is unknown, however we know that she has green eyes and dark blonde hair as well as fair skin in real life. Her hair is currently short, as she had a hair cut a few weeks ago (as of April 21st, 2019) She has a younger sister who doesn't have much social media aside from Wattpad, but online she goes by the username 'DatWeirdoMarissa ', which has her real name, Marissa, in it. Before creating Rosefell Before LittleGhostlyRose , aka Lauren, created Rosefell, or even started digital art, she lived in Maryland, USA, for 3 years. But eventually her father lost his job, forcing them to move to Florida. She became much quieter and spent more time on her device, causing her to discover the Undertale community. She had become obsessed almost instantly. She looked up everything she could, and eventually became an expert at it. That's when she discovered 'Glitchtale ', which is where Rosefell's inspiration came from, but that's a bit later. She started watching it, and became obsessed with it as well as other Undertale AUs. She then grew inspiration fto make Rosefell. When she discovered digital art a few months after, she tried her hand at it. She admits it wasn't very good, but it was a start. Eventually, Rosefell was created. After Rosefell's creation After she created Rosefell on Quotev, she decided to get someone to help edit the chapter's, just in case there are spelling or grammar mistakes that she missed. That's where she met EmpressValentine, a fairly experienced writer on Quotev. Maybe they didn't share the same fandom, but EmpressValentine was fairly experienced in feel-type stories. Why Rosefell is so sad and depressing The reason Rosefell is so depressing is because LittleGhostlyRose wants to try to help people realize things like "Suicide is not the answer" or "to keep your head high in the darkest of situations" . She tries to get through to the readers as best as she can, though she doesn't do very well at it. But she tries. But to try to balance out all the depressing things, she does add comedic elements to Rosefell so that way it isn't all extremely depressing. Reoles Reoles is a Minecraft server that LittleGhostlyRose plays very often. On Minecraft she goes by the username 'SirentheWarrior', and earned the nickname 'Siren'. Most of her online friends she met at Reoles. One of these friends is Rain (iiCyaniiide) who is a girl about a year or two older than LittleGhostlyRose, and one of the more so hilariously annoying friends of LittleGhostlyRose. Someone else worth mentioning is Shannon (Quiieen) who is the owner of the server, and is more so an idol to LittleGhostlyRose, as Shannon has amazing building skills that LittleGhostlyRose wishes she had. Shannon is most likely one of the oldest on Reoles. LittleGhostlyRose has been playing Reoles for around two or three years now, even after it for shut down for tsix months then came back. LittleGhostlyRose is one of the original original players of the very old theme of Reoles, which was the 'Good and Evil highschool' theme. Relationships DatWeirdoMarissa (Marissa) She is LittleGhostlyRose's younger sister who can basically annoy the heck outta her if she wants. UltimateChris UltimateChris is a user on DeviantArt who always favorites all of LittleGhostlyRose's artwork. Though this may seem semi creepy and stalkerish, LittleGhostlyRose doesn't mind, as long has they don't go asking creepy things or anything. She's just glad she has someone who actually likes her art and such. EmpressValentine EmpressValentine, or Val, is the co-author of Rosefell (or editor. Either works) and tries her best to help out LittleGhostlyRose. She always tries to help improve LittleGhostlyRose 's writing skills. She is a friend to LittleGhostlyRose, and they have known each other for 8 months (as of April 21st, 2019). Trixie Trixie is LittleGhostlyRose's dog who before she was adopted by LittleGhostlyRose and her parents plus younger sister, had lived in fear of the other dogs around her. She was a small dog, who had a very rare coloring of a beagle- black and white. LittleGhostlyRose's mother found her and thought she was beautiful and once she took her to meet LittleGhostlyRose and her sister, they both fell in love instantly. And that's how she became LittleGhostlyRose's 4-year-old doggu (as of April 21st, 2019) Trivia *LittleGhostlyRose is very introverted *LittleGhostlyRose's first artwork was 'a completely horrific version of Gitchtale Season 2 Episode 1 Betty and Akumu' *LittleGhostlyRose's favorite anime is either 'Another' or 'Violet Evergarden '. *LittleGhostlyRose 's favorite color is purple. *LittleGhostlyRose's top 3 favorite Undertale AUs are Glitchtale, Underswap and Storyshift. X-Tale/Underverse following in at number 4. *LittleGhostlyRose is never phased by blood or anything like that. She may find it disgusting, but not scary. The only thing that scares her are jumpscares, heights, and sometimes the dark. She also is scared of clowns due to her old friend Tessa's scary stories of them from when she was younger. Let's just say it left a mark on her. *LittleGhostlyRose is someone who is fairly chill and only gets annoyed at you if you ask the same question over and over again or constantly bother her. However she won't state that your annoying her because she doesn't want to be rude. *LittleGhostlyRose often bottles up her emotions and won't tell you if something is wrong. *LittleGhostlyRose will become fairly defensive if you insult one of her friends (online or not) and will become extremely defensive if you insult one of her friends on Reoles or her family. *LittleGhostlyRose's zodiac is virgo References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Secondary Character Category:Human